Inky pinkie
by frogglefrog
Summary: A story of a artifacts gone wrong corrupting pinkie pie to take her revenge out on iron bull and his family from that fateful encounter


Creepy pasta: Inky pinkie

"honestly braeburn stop running so much you are getting me all inky" said a pink pony oozing in black ink with a startling large serrated knife with a yak horn etched into the handle P.P. She twirled the blade mischievously like one of her parties and threw the knife pinning the yelping stallion by his ear.

"urgg oh my lady luna forgive me it was an accident please forgive me" said a sniveling braeburn blood trickling down his face trying to pulling the large knife out with a small scream the blade came loose. He stood staring at the black and pink pony dripping on the floor in his house he smiled with a quick change of attitude he twisted the knife in his hoof at the air near her.

"Stupid pony I am gonna love making you bleed" a grim smile displayed on his face like a child at his first visit to the store the blade was dripping with his blood. She smiled a pinkie smile from ear to ear as she melted into the ground disappearing in his living room leaving him stunned.

"what but how … **you monster"** braeburn said with a cowards anger thrusting the serrated blade randomly his eye furrowed with fear sweating covering his hide.

Inky pinki appeared behind him and said " are you looking for me dear I think its time for a snack" her body lurched like a open mouth her ink spilling across his ink hooves reaching for his throat.

"no get off me you blot get off me you sorry piece of.." braeburn stopped short his tongue was being yanked out and the knife once in his hoof was in hers in a blink of an eye.

Inky pinkie "my dear its time for a new ingredient a dish for you" She slowly serrated his tongue like one would cut a piece of ham on a holiday delight covered her inked face one eye changing to a green color while the other remained blue. Tears welled in braeburn eye's he attempted to scream but nothing made it out but a gurgle, his blood spilling across his new rug that he bought recently. She released him reforming herself into a more of a pony form it took a moment to do so enough time for braeburn to run. He ran for the door and he slammed into only to find out he rebounded a foot sliding across his blood into the kitchen.

" My oh my silly brae if I may this door was locked before you awoke you adorable little apple" her smile could curdle the milk laying on the table next to them she winked pulling the knife from her mane twirling it with her right hoof. He backed away more blood spilling he could feel himself feeling faint his eye's went wide open know this was the moment he was dreading ever since he took the deal with the iron bull to transport those cursed artifacts.

"its a shame you can't speak my golden delicious treat I was hoping for you to tell me more" her dual eye's twinkled in a frightful rush he charged her, fear smattering his shaking legs he launched straight into her. She closed her eye's the knife darted with shadowy blurs digging right into his plot causing him to rear upwards sliding right into inky pony sending ink everywhere splattering the walls the knife stuck in his plot he fell over dead his hind quarter twitching from the adrenaline rush. The ink seeped into the crevices of the building vanishing from sight leave no trace behind her as group of large stallions charged into the home the royal guard have come she thought. She remembered seeing iron bulls signature on some papers **hmm this would be perfect chance to taste some beef I am tired of apples...**

Days past since the death of the handsome stallion known as braeburn many mares came to his funeral bickering over who loved him the most and who killed their apple heart. Inky pinkie took this chance to observe the crowd in the shadows of the tomb's watching the crowd her thoughts lingered on how many tasty morsels there were they soured up for a moment even her friend apple jack was there grieving her family. For one moment a black tear trailed down her face being absorbed by her hooves she turned into puddle soft sobs building in her chest when she heart the clopping of a large minotaur marching towards the group.

"useless meat he had a chance he made his choice" he sneered looking at his chopped off corpse he shivered for a moment and he was ushered forcefully by the apple family yellling at him. Apple jack bucked him right onto his butt skidding him towards the wagon he stood up unscathed he glared with red tinging his eye's.

" trust me apples I am not through with you yet I shall eat you cores and all." he growled through his teeth he stepped onto his wagon while his diamond dogs pulled the cart away from the sorrowful scene. Inky was nowhere in sight but if you look hard enough beneath a certain wagon seemed awfully dark for a broad daylight, her thoughts growing with each bump. A recent memory resurfaced as her emotions grew darker she was bouncing cheerfully towards a birthday for the apple family a wonderful day so much cake .. her mouth watered inkfully at the thought of cake. Sigh escaped her she was ran over in an accident that braeburn was leading in hurry his wagon was full of foreign artifacts. She remembered the pain of bones snapping in half she saw her open rib cage and wanted to scream but the world was screaming but her pinkie sense twitched again and something fell upon her a Quill smattered in ink.

She was buried a few days later giving the artifact time to merge slowly with the pink ponies mind and body creating a ink pony her whole body was made of ink controlled by her thoughts she was fine with this but the artifact has a side effect besides ink your mind becomes more warped as time moved on. It was two months since her death nothing but cakes and revenge danced in her mind the sigh didn't go quite unnoticed "who is there!" yelled iron bull up above her.

"no one master just us and you sir" the diamond dogs responded fear tinging their tongues upon further inspection you could see bruising around their face. The wagon stopped in front of a large mansion called the Iron mountain. "sir your family is home" replied another diamond dog in a black suite iron bull nodded his head as he got off the cart with a swift kick to the wagon the cart runners left. "that is fine we shall dine well tonight there the rest of the artifacts had successfully sold at Colton" he grimaced as he touched his rear then marched into his home bellowing his greetings. The meal with the family was wonderful he thought he sent his child to his bedroom and swooped his wife up for their snuggle time letting sleep overcome his eye lids slowly.. ..

A Scream was heard he opened his eyes to notice his wife was gone from the room and that unmanly scream was from his butler Tier. He got up and marched over to sobbing sounds of his servant noticing he was in front of his brat room his concern went up a notch when he looked in to see a Horrifying scene. The knife that was used to kill braeburn was at the royal guards station was embedded in the eye of his wife pinned against the wall her entrails was used to strangle his child who was bloating further upon his death. This macabre scene brought the whole world to a halt tears were dancing down his cheeks and fear "Who the Tirek slayed my family mutt" he kicked the diamond dog onto his side and then began to beat the dog as he cried out to stop he only kicked more. There was a slow slicing sound coming from the bloated kids stomach which caused both of the males to stop and stare. Inky pinkie was using the pelvic bone of the brat to slice his stomach open to release blood and ink onto the floor revealing a bloody covered ink pink pony staring with her dual covered eye's.

"Hi my names Inky pinkie I killed your family well I tortured them for information how was dinner little extra seasoning makes ponies or bulls sleep so hard." a Grim smiled touched her lips her inky mane reached up and unpinned the wife pulling the knife out with a sick popping noise an eyeball clung to the blade. The two family members collapsed on the floor their horns interlocked together revealing a terrifying scene of multiple wounds her emerald colored eye changed to brown along with her blue colored stared innocuously for a moment before a discord like smile appeared.

Iron bull felt fear real deep down fear touching his feet but he it refused he grabbed the door like a shield and charged the crazy pony like a powerful battering ram sending splatters all over the knfie clatter behind him near his wounded servant. "ha! Take that you pathetic weak..." he turned around to sound of the blood dripping from his Tier's throat his eye staring wide eye like a fish at market stark naked.

"oh silly I keep killing its becoming a fun habit lets call this a Murder party at iron mountain" irony dribbled down her chin nope never mind that was blood he charged again swinging the door breaking it across the entrance he ran down the hallway making distance away a fearful adrenaline bolstering his speed.

Inky pinkie Giggled "this is so much fun the most I have since death ooo maybe he will have more fun like me" tapping her hooves her mystically sense told him where he was heading a weapon room.

"what a bad choice" her hooves melded into the floor moment later the room was empty with blood seeping into the wood one day this room will be named the room of three. Iron bull charged into his personal armory the door swung wide open to see something impossible it can't be how can she be here already how his mind was racing. Inky was wielding a mallet with chunks of apple and blood encrusting the blunt of it its handle seemed to have initials A.J?

"oo this feels wonderful Mr. bull where did you get this" her madness was overcoming her again it increased even more so when she slipped into this room this mallet called to her to use this smash him her mind screamed make yourself some mincemeat. He was backing away he grabbed a spear with one hand and an axe with the other he screamed "die you monster you killed my family my wife and my child you false thing"

Rage was building inside inky pinkie and her voiced losing its cheerful demeanor it sounded like it was forcefully grated out " you piece of baddie you killed me you have slain and bullied countless others your family was the same nothing but rotting meat" her head twisted into a circle motion "besides this is a murder party what kind of host would I be if I didn't entertain." He thrusted with his spear piercing her body he smiled a victoriously but when he tried to yank his weapon out it was stuck. Her eye's grew bigger her ink covering the room locking the door he was pulling furiously with his mighty Minotaur strength failing to retrieve the spear he threw his ax splitting her head wide open everything fell to the floor making a clattering sound. He stood up sweat pouring out of his body profusely he raised his hand to the ceiling his face dropped its allure when he noticed that there was a ink pony on the ceiling with a familiar knife aiming at his head she fell in a quick motion piercing his skull. He was shrieking octaves enough to disturb the ink she collasped to reform her body again. "shut you little moo I am gonna finish proper like now no more frosting for you ever again" she picked up the hammer from the ground with her both hooves the shrieking was growing louder until she slammed the mallet onto the knife which shot it all the way through his innards and out his lower abdomen he instantly fell sending a out a loud thud.

"Ha ha ..ha no more noise mincemeat is for dinner" she grabbed her knife marked P.P the handle was damaged but that was ok she began carving a meal that would have satisfied a hydra. Her brown colored eye changed to a yellow color this time she was humming as blood splattered the whole house. She decorated the house with the bones of its inhabitants but no flesh was ever found only blood and bone. This house was never bought but it was always considered to be haunted laughter and a mayhem was ever so heard here becoming a hot spot for those to test their bravery will you be brave enough to face the ink and not blink...


End file.
